Facing death
by The Queen's Saviour
Summary: OneShot. Bella is dying. Edward has to decide whether to turn her or to let her die. He chooses for the latter. But one certain pixie-like girl isn't going to let that happen... Alice/Bella


**A/N: This is another oneShot of mine. This afternoon I just started writing and this is what came out of that. It hasn't really been proofread, but I hope it's alright. Enjoy. **

What would you do if the one thing that could be done to save your life, would ruin that of another. What if that other person was the person that loved you more than anything else in this world? What if that person would literally die for you? Because everybody knows that our survival-instinct is huge. It's one of the biggest instincts we humans have.

I know what you're thinking, why would your loved one not want you to save your life? Well, the answer to that is pretty simple, because they believe that what I think is saving my life, is in fact condemning myself for eternity.

So what do you do? Do you live, or do you die? Dying would kill that person as well. I suppose I'd choose life over death.

Too bad Edward refused to save me. It wasn't that he didn't love me, on the contrary, he loved me more than life itself, or so he says. Yet he didn't want me to become like him. He strongly believed that would I become like him, I would lose my soul and innocence. He didn't want that for me. Maybe it was noble. Maybe it was stupid. But I couldn't stand it.

I believed him when he said he loved me, I believed him when he said he'd do anything for me. I had always believed him, no matter what he said. After all, he'd been around for so long. He had seen so many things already, he had lived longer than most other people. Why wouldn't I believe him? He loved me, of that much I was sure. But I wasn't quite sure if I loved him the same way. He meant a lot to me, I loved him. He was special, he loved me, his whole family loved me. And I loved them in return. All of them. But Edward had stood out, I fell in love with him, or so I thought. But I wasn't sure if I loved him as a boyfriend, he seemed more like a best friend to me.

I tried to speak, I tried to turn around, but I couldn't. My body refused to do so. I felt a warm stream of liquid run down my face. I knew it was blood. What else could it have been. No saliva, saliva wasn't warm, and there was no other liquid I could think of right then. It must've been blood.

At that moment I realized that my head wasn't the only body part that had blood on it. In fact, the pain in both my legs indicated that they were either broken or torn open. Suddenly a rusty, copper-like smell entered my nose, I flared my nostrils and almost vomit at the realization that the smell was that of blood. It suddenly seemed like my entire body was covered in the crimson liquid, and the thought of that made me sick to my stomach. But I had other problems to deal with. Surviving.

"We have to, Edward! She'll die!" A high pitched voice spoke, it was the first sound I'd heard. I figured my vampire family had spoken in their low voices that weren't audible for us humans. I couldn't see, I couldn't open my eyes. Of course I had tried, but it hurt too much. My head hurt, my legs hurt, my arms hurt, everything seemed to hurt.

"I know…" I recognized his voice. His beautiful velvet-like voice. The voice that had lured me in like the prey I was. I wanted to scream at them, to tell them that they should just do whatever it took to save me. He should change me, I had been wanting to be a vampire for quite some time now. Even though Edward and I hadn't been together for very long I had wanted to be one of them. I never quite feel at home in my human body, and I figured that being a parasite like them would make things better. That actually sound really retarded when you think of it that way.

"We must decide, Edward. She's losing an awful lot of blood, we have to do decide, now." This time it was neither of the two voices I'd heard before. This voice was deeper, wiser and authority was evident in it. Once more I tried to turn myself around, to open my eyes, my mouth, to speak.

"I _know!_ I know, but I don't want this for her. I never wanted this for her. I can't do that, I can't," his voice now turned into a whisper. I could hear his pain, I knew seeing me like this tortured him. But I was too selfish to let him have his way, I knew he would never turn me into one of them. Even though there wasn't much that I could do right now, I knew I didn't want to die. Not right now, after all this heartache I had just endured.

Edward was only just back. Not a few months ago they have come back, Alice had come back. I just had them back, my family, and I wasn't ready to let go yet. I just had her back, I had missed her so much and she was back. I couldn't just die now.

"Then what are we going to do? Edward, you can't let her die!" Alice's voice, Alice was with me, thank god.

Darkness still engulfed me and it wasn't until now that I thought about what had lead me to this. I couldn't really remember, it was vague. I remembered driving on my own, after fighting with Edward over getting married before he'd turn me. I was angry with him, and he didn't understand me. His lack of understanding frustrated me. I didn't even _want_ to marry him, I couldn't. It wouldn't be right.

I had been driving on my own when something appeared in front of me. And I had been forced to stop the car. Just as I was getting out of it to see what I'd hit I had been attacked. Something incredibly hard and strong had run into me. That something, or rather, someone, had thrown me into a tree. I sickening crack was the only sound I'd heard, the first thought that entered my mind was that it was possibly my spine that had been snapped in two like a twig. After that everything had gone dark. The last thing I saw was fierce red hair and at that moment I knew who my attacker had been, Victoria.

And now I was lying on the damp forest ground, bleeding to death. Three vampires at the very least were around me discussing whether I could stay alive or not. Obviously Alice wanted me to live, and I knew that the other voice, Carlisle, would want me to live as well. It was just Edward that was having difficulty with this, and as everyone thought I was _his_ mate, he got to decide. Probably. That's how things always went, my life was in Edward's hands right now and I loathed the idea of that.

"I don't know, Alice. I don't want her to die, but I'm not going to turn her. Carlisle, can't you safe her?" His voice turned desperate. Very desperate.

"No, Edward, I tried. But she's lost enough blood as it is. Surgery won't do that any good, I'm sorry." Carlisle's voice was full of regret. He hated this, I knew it.

"Edward, please! Just… If you can't, let Carlisle do it! Please!" Alice was begging. I knew she could be irresistible, with that adorable pout of hers. And those eyes… Those eyes could make anyone go weak in the knees. I knew that did that to me… Oh Alice. How I hoped she could convince Edward to let me live, how I hoped I would get the chance to tell her how I really felt. I didn't want to die without having had that chance.

"No! Alice, I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't do this to her, I'd hate myself for the rest of eternity if I condemned her to a life of this!"

"You have to stop hating what you are, Edward! You don't think you'll hate yourself for the rest of eternity for letting her die? Edward, get over yourself and open your fucking eyes! You can't just let her die, Edward, you can't! That's not fair! I can't lose her…" she trailed off there. I knew she cared about me, as a friend. That was probably all that is was, friendship.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I think Alice is right. You will never forgive yourself," Carlisle now too tried to talk him out of this.

Ugh. Edward was so stubborn! And so manipulative. It was so annoying.

"No. I'm so sorry. Isabella, if you can hear me, if you're still there, somehow. Know that I'm sorry, I love you forever. I'm sorry. But this is something I really don't want for you, I can't let this happen. I promised to protect you for the rest of your life, and that's what I've tried to do. But I failed, Vic… Victoria got to you and I wasn't there when I should've been. But I can't do this to you. Please understand…" I heard a soft growl and knew that it was probably Alice's. I should've known she was going to get angry. I knew she hated Edward's stubbornness just as much as I did.

Soon after he spoke those words and Alice's growl I felt a pair of cold lips touch my forehead. I knew this was Edward's doing, he always kissed my goodbye like this. Never on the lips, but always on the forehead, I never quite understood why.

"Let's go, now. We should take her with us," he mumbled. I heard Carlisle agree before Edward tried to pick me up.

"Wait! I'll take her back. I want a moment with her while… while she's still alive," Alice spoke. Once again I tried to open my eyes, and once again I failed. I just had to see her once before I'd die. I was pretty sure I'd die, nobody was going to save me so how would I stay alive. And I wanted to see her gorgeous golden eyes one last time before I died. Her beautiful face, her dark hair, her cute, little nose. Everything, I wanted to see it one last time. When my next attempt failed I embraced the dark. I heard Carlisle usher Edward away from the scene and I stayed behind with Alice.

A few more seconds were spent in silence, Alice didn't speak. I couldn't speak. I figured she was waiting for Edward and Carlisle to be out of hearing range. And after a few minutes she finally spoke.

"I love you, Bella. I can't let you die. Edward will hate me for this, and he will never forgive me. But Bella, I need you. I hope you can forgive me," the last words came out in a whisper. And I had no idea what she was planning to do. I heard her breathe in and out a few times, as if she was preparing herself for something.

Then another few seconds of silence, followed by a terrible pain in my neck. It started to burn, to ache like hell. I wanted to scream but somehow I was unable to. Soon after that the same pain entered my veins at my left wrist. And then my right wrist. That's when I realized Alice was biting me. She was saving me! I would live!

It felt as if flames were running through my veins, at an incredible slow rate. The burning sensation was unbearable. And I let out a soft whimper, I felt a pair of cold lips covering my warm ones and I realized that it was probably Alice. Alice was kissing me. And I would live to tell about it.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I love you." Those were the last words I heard before I slipped off into the darkness, the only thing present was the pain. The horrible pain. '

**Alice POV**

I had never expected it to be this hard. Bella's blood tasted just as delicious as it smelled and it was so difficult to pull away from her. The taste of her blood lingered in my mouth and I wanted it to go away. It was tempting to bite her again and drain her, but I knew I could never do that. I loved her way too much for that.

Edward had left her here to die. He refused to turn her, he refused to 'take away her soul', as he put it. I didn't understand, how could he let her die? He loved her, or at least he claimed to love her. Yet he had voluntarily let her die. And I didn't understand even a bit. I hated him for this. He was letting the love of his life die… He was letting the love of my life die.

But not me. I would save her. Bella had always wanted to be one of us, and who were we to deny her that. It was her choice, and if she wanted to be one of us… She should be.

A few soft whimpered came from her lips and I immediately felt bad for her. I couldn't remember the pain of transformation but from what I've heard from my family members it was horrible. I gladly believed them. Immortality wouldn't come without pain.

I gently picked her up, keeping in mind that her spine was still broken. I didn't want to run back home, in fear of hurting her, but I knew she'd be more comfortable on a bed, instead of my arms. I cradled her to me and kissed her forehead before I ran off to my house. On my way there I was trying to figure out what I should tell Edward. He wasn't going to be happy about this. In fact, he might never forgive me for it. But I would've never forgiven myself if I would've let her die.

Careful to not fall, even though I had never fallen once while I was a vampire, I ran to our house. I heard Esme crying long before I got even close to our house. Everybody knew how much she loved Bella, she loved her as if she were her own and it would kill her to know that Bella was dead. I was hoping she'd be happy that I saved her, at least one person would be on my side.

Rosalie wasn't going to like it, she had never understood Bella's reasons for wanting to give up her human life. Edward was definitely not going to like it. Carlisle… I didn't know, he'd be happy that Bella was still alive but he somehow always picked Edward's side. Emmett was going to be thrilled, he loved Bella just as much as he loved all of us and he'd probably think it was 'badass' to have Bella as a vampire. Jasper… Jasper wanted me to be happy. And he had taken the news of me being in love with Bella pretty good. I knew he was hurt, but he had told me that 'he didn't want to be in the way of my happiness' and so he'd let me go.

As soon as I came relatively close to the house Edward came running toward me, Carlisle and Emmett on his tail.

"What have you done! I told you that I didn't want this for her! Huh? Was that so difficult to understand?" He screamed at me. Bella writhed in pain in my arms and his look somewhat softened as he saw her.

"Relax, dude," Emmett said, careful not to touch him or make any inappropriate comments. Now that was a first.

"Shut up! Alice, why would you do this?" His eyes were hard, dark and he sure looked angry.

"Because I love her, Edward. I love her. And I couldn't lose her. I need her!" I tried to make him understand, but knew that it would be useless. Edward was sometimes very hard to reason with.

"Let's get Bella inside, shall we. We can continue this conversation once we're inside," Carlisle motioned towards the house and gestured for us to get back inside. Emmett stayed close to Edward, should he attack Emmett would be able to hold him down. That was Emmett for you, always protective of those he loved most.

I got to my room and laid her down on the bed. By now Bella was screaming, the pain consuming her was making it hard for her not to. I was glad she did, because even though it killed me to see her in this amount of pain, the screaming reminded me that she'd be okay. She'd come out of this, alive. And at that moment that was all I wanted.

"Alice, could you maybe come here, we need to talk," Carlisle's soft and gentle voice reached my ears. I sighed, kissed Bella's forehead and made my way downstairs. I didn't feel comfortable having to leave her alone, but I understood that we needed to talk about this. I hadn't told anyone but Jasper about my feelings for Bella, and right now would probably the moment I had to tell them.

Edward wasn't going to be pleased, I didn't need my visions to figure that out. He was angry enough about me changing Bella. Finding out that I was actually in love with his _mate_ wouldn't sit well with him.

I sat down next to Jasper, who grabbed my hand and squeezed it in reassurance. Esme looked torn between being happy for Bella's savior and sadness for her son's anger. Rosalie looked pretty bored, as if she didn't care about the situation, I knew that she did, though. Emmett looked on his guard, still close to Edward. And Carlisle… Carlisle looked calm as always.

"We need to discuss this. Alice, you need to know that I don't judge you in any way, but I have to ask. Why did you bite her, against your brother's wishes?" Carlisle sat down and looked at me. I hung my head, looking for the right words.

"Well… I… I love her, Carlisle. And I can't go on without her. She wanted to be one of us, she's told me that many times. I know she also told Edward that. And… this is her life, it should be her choice. Even though my reasons were partly due to selfishness, it was also because she wanted it like this." I explained. I knew he understood. He always understood. Jasper embraced me in a hug, comforting me. This guy was unbelievable. I told him I wasn't in love with him anymore and he would hug me and comfort me all the same. Anyone would be lucky to have him and I cursed myself for not being able to hold on to him.

"You had no right, Alice. She's _my_ mate. Mine. You didn't have the right to decide whether she should live or die," Edward said. His voice was calm but I knew he was angry. Jasper was probably working his butt off to try and calm him down.

"Neither did you. She might be your mate but that doesn't give you the right to decide this kind of thing for her."

"Then _why_ did you do it?" His voice took a more angry tone and I knew he was seconds away from leaping at me and biting my head off.

"Because she wanted it! Damn it, Edward. Do you ever listen? She's been asking you so many times to change her and you always ignored her pleas. Now here she was almost dying and you wouldn't even listen to her wishes?"

He now stood up, shaking. His hands were balled into fists and he was trying to control himself. Emmett now, too, stood and put one of his muscular hands on Edward's shoulder. Edward jerked his head in Emmett's direction and hissed at him. Emmett, however, didn't let go and tried to calm him down by giving him a brotherly look.

"Jazz…" I whispered. He nodded at me, "working on it," he smiled while he focused on Edward. Seconds later he sat back down and gave all of us an apologetic look.

"Why does she mean so much to you, Alice?" Edward asked, much calmer now.

"Because I love her…"

"Yeah I know that! You've been saying that all night. But Carlisle loves her, too, and he didn't end her life…" he snapped. I flinched at the tone of his voice and knew that this was the moment I was going to be truthful. And I was scared shitless.

"I'm in love with her, Edward…" I whispered. I didn't want to look up at him but knew I didn't really have a choice. Hearing this would be hard enough for him and it would be just disrespectful not to look at him while breaking this thing to him.

"You _what_?" He started trembling again.

"You heard me," I said. Then I looked around, Rosalie didn't look surprised, neither did Esme. Carlisle's face didn't really show any emotion and Jasper was still holding my hand. Emmett was trying not to laugh and I knew he didn't mind. Edward was the only one who really had a problem with this.

"Tell me this is all just some sick joke, Alice. Tell me! Please. You can't do this to me!"

"Edward, everybody in this room knows that you can't help how you feel. You shouldn't blame Alice for this! It isn't her fault." Jasper now stood up, let go of my hand and made his way to Edward's side. I was surprised by his words, he was actually sticking up for me while I had hurt him so badly. He truly was unbelievable.

"You are actually… I don't believe you, Jasper. Your _wife_ is telling me she's in love with my mate and you're accepting that?" Edward's face now showed nothing but disbelieve. Jasper sighed and kneeled down next to him.

"Yes. I accept it. I love Alice enough to let her be happy. And if it isn't me she's happy with, she should look for it somewhere else. It's all I want for her, really." He now put his hand on Edward's shoulder and pulled him in a hug as he was still looking very confused. The hug was only short and brotherly but it warmed my heart to see them this way.

"Does… Does Bella feel the same way?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. Probably not. She loves you, Edward." I said. Edward looked somewhat relieved but didn't say anything, instead he looked at Jasper, hoping for some sort of confirmation. Jasper kept quiet, though and sat back down next to me, now looking at his shoes. This was pretty weird behavior, but I decided not to say anything about it, he was probably just being sad.

That's when we heard another scream coming from upstairs, and it broke my heard. I could see both Esme and Edward flinch from the sound of it and Esme looked like she was ready to bold up the stairs and go take care of her daughter.

"You can go, Esme," Edward said, softly. Esme nodded, gave both me and Edward a kiss on our cheeks and then ran upstairs. Seconds later we all heard her coo Bella and speak sweet nothings into her ears. Bella didn't scream again that night.

**Bella POV**

I remember pain. For the past few days, which felt like months, years, I had just felt pain. Excruciating pain. But the pain was now slipping away, I heard my heartbeat. My heartbeat was insane. Fast! As if at any moment it could burst out of my chest, this went on for a pretty long time.

"It's almost complete," a soft voice said. It didn't sound familiar at this moment.

After a while of an erratic heartbeat it stopped completely. The pain I had felt was gone, the weight that had been on my eyelids was now gone as well and I could actually open my eyes. As I did this I bright light made me flinch. I instantly closed them again, took a deep breath that I didn't really seem to need before opening them again. What I saw was incredible, such detail. I knew that I now was a vampire, but had I known that the world would look this pretty with vampire eyes I would've asked someone to change me long ago. I probably had, though… I couldn't really remember.

I saw four beautiful people in the room with me. They looked familiar, but I couldn't really remember. The only memory right now was the horrible pain.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" one of them asked. He had blonde hair and took a step closer to me. I didn't feel threatened and so I remained where I was. I was still getting used to my incredible eyesight when I remembered. Soon but surely all my human memories came back to me. The people in the room with me were Alice, Edward, Carlisle and Esme. My family. Edward… my boyfriend… Alice, unrequited love.

"Bella?" Carlisle spoke again. I nodded, assuring him that I felt fine. Esme looked up at me with a bright smile on her face. Alice had about the same expression while Edward looked sad and angry. But also relieved. He didn't speak.

"Do you remember us?" Carlisle asked again. I jerked my head in his direction and opened my mouth to speak. My voice surprised me, it sounded much prettier than it had before. "Yes," I said.

"Do you wanna see yourself? You look so pretty!" Alice squealed, she started jumping up and down in delight. It made me smile, Alice had always made me smile and now was no exception.

"This is hardly the time, Alice," Edward said, he glared at her and both she and I flinched at seeing this.

"But…" she protested.

"I'd love to see… myself. I guess." I said, Alice brightened up and she stuck out her tongue at Edward who was looking the other way. She ran out of the room only to return seconds later holding a huge mirror.

"Close your eyes," she said, giggling. I did as she said and opened them when she told me I could. I was shocked at what I saw. My hair had gotten a little darker and my eyes were bright red. I looked pretty terrifying. My lips had gotten a little fuller and my skin had gotten even paler. Here I was thinking I wouldn't be able to get any paler. I also had gained a little height. I looked pretty good, if I said so myself.

"So… What do you think?" Alice was still bouncing next to me smiling like an idiot.

"I look… different," I said, slowly. Just as I turned around I was met by Esme's embrace. I hugged her back and she sighed a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she said.

"I'm glad to be okay, too," I smiled at her and she returned the smile. Just as I said that I could see Edward flinch, a guilty look crossing his features.

"Bella, love, I'm glad you're alright," he offered.

"Really? The last thing I remember is you telling everyone to just let me die." I deadpanned. I wasn't going to be reasonable with him, he wanted me to die!

"I'm sorry! You know I'm sorry. I couldn't do it, Bella. It wasn't right, I couldn't take away your soul," he pleaded.

"You know what, Edward? Never mind. I know your reasons and that's all fine. I'm glad at least someone had the common sense to bite me and get it over with," I smiled at Alice as I said that and her face lit up at my words.

"Can you forgive me, Bella?" he asked. I sighed.

"I don't know. Not right now. I'm sorry but I find it hard to believe that you love me while you were willing to let me die." He flinched again and hung his head.

"Bella, aren't you hungry?" Carlisle asked. Just as he said that I felt a slight burn in my throat. But it wasn't hurting that bad. It wasn't a dominant feeling, it didn't make me go crazy with bloodlust or anything.

"Not really…" I said. Everybody's eyes got wide, I guess they all remembered the bloodlust from when they'd just awoken.

"How… Carlisle how is that possible?" Edward asked. Clearly surprised.

"I don't know. That's astonishing, Bella. No other newborn has woken up without feeling an incredible thirst," he said. My hand found my throat and I suddenly wondered what was wrong with me.

"Is… is something wrong with me?" I asked.

"No, no, no… Nothing's wrong with you, sweetie," Alice came running toward me and embraced me tightly.

"Then why…"

"Bella. We mustn't jump to conclusions here. Maybe you're just a newborn with exceptional control. I'll look into it. But if you don't feel thirsty right now, we don't have to show you how to hunt, either. Edward or Alice could take you later, when you feel the need to," he smiled at me and left the room. Probably just to go to his study and search for some information.

I sat back down on the bed I had been on, for the first time looking around and recognizing Alice's room. I was happy to be back alive, to see Alice. But I did realize that I had to tell Edward how I felt about Alice. And tell Alice. Someday. I should.

"Do you want to be alone?" Alice asked, while she still held my hand. It felt good in mine, to me it felt like it belonged there.

"No…"

"Do you want to be alone with Edward?" I shoot my head immediately.

"No, I'd rather be alone with you…" I whispered, they'd hear me anyway. I saw the broken look on Edward's face and immediately felt guilty. But it was the truth, I didn't want to be alone with him. I couldn't, not right now.

"Okay, that's alright. How about we go outside and see if you've lost that clumsiness of yours," she offered. Her face lighting up at the idea. I nodded and followed her outside. I noticed that walking now was much easier, I heard Rosalie and Emmett having a conversation about how I would look after the whole transformation, I could suddenly hear Edward playing the piano and Jasper shuffling papers.

Alice took my hand and took me outside, I was suddenly nervous. Nervous to be alone with her, nervous to run with her there and probably fail. We went into the forest, I could smell everything! The leafs on the trees, the dirt on the floor, a heard of deer running somewhere close-by. Everything. Alice… Alice's delicious scent. That was really astounding.

I also heard everything, the wind, the sound of the water, hoofs of that same herd of deer. Everything.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked. She held my hand, showing me that she'd stay by my side.

"What are we gonna do, exactly?"

"Aw, Bella, don't be nervous. We're just going to go for a run. But we don't have to, if you don't want to?" I smiled at her, winked and sprinted off. I remember one of the Cullens saying that newborns were much faster than any regular vampire. And they were right, because I had soon left Alice behind me. I hid behind a tree and waited for her to come closer, right before she found me I pounced on her. She had, of course, seen this happening long before it actually had but acted surprised anyway.

"Bella!" she screamed, while giggling. I went to sit on top of her and tickled her, of course vampires weren't ticklish but she pretended to be, probably just to amuse me. After a few seconds she quickly flipped us around so that she was on top. We were both laughing now.

After a few minutes she got off of me but kept close to the floor. Her back was now against a tree and she was looking at me intently. I realized that this was the moment I had to tell her.

"I need to talk to you," we both said at the same time. This caused us both to erupt into giggles again.

"You go first," I offered. She smiled and stuck out her tongue, "you're just saying that so it's easier for you, huh?" she smiled. I wondered what the hell that was supposed to mean.

"Bella… I love you," she said. I smiled, "I know that."

"No, you don't understand. I… I'm in love with you, Bella." Her voice was now small and these words made me understand her accusation from seconds before. I didn't know what to say, though. She already knew how I felt so saying it seemed pointless.

"Didn't you want to talk to me about something, too?" She asked, a small smile tugging on her lips.

"You already know what I have to say…"

"But I'd like you to say it anyway, sweetheart," she said. She jumped at me and grabbed my hand again. Had I still been human my cheeks would probably be tomato-red. But I wasn't human, so I didn't have to worry about that anymore.

"I'm in love with you, too, Ali," I smiled. She smiled as well and brought her lips to mine. That kiss… Was unlike _anything _I'd ever experienced before. It was so much better than any kiss Edward had ever given me, her lips seemed to fit perfectly against mine and my hands effortlessly found her back. I pushed myself into her some more and we continued our kiss. It seemed to last forever, I felt completely comfortable.

"I'd never expected you to feel the same way, Bella," she said. I smiled and kissed her again.

"But I do…"

"Yeah. You do have to tell Edward, though. Unless…" she now looked plain sad. What the heck. Unless what?

"What? Unless what, Alice?" I cupped her cheeks and kissed her nose. "Unless what?"

"Unless you choose to stay with him," she whispered. Now everything clicked. She thought I'd choose him over her? Oh no way, Alice. No way.

"I choose to stay with you, Al. I love you!"

"Don't you love Edward?"

"I do… But not the way he loves me. I haven't for a while now," I admitted, ashamed of myself. She grinned now and hugged me tight. No longer afraid of hurting me, it was different now, I had to watch myself, keep myself from hurting her. She was much more fragile than me now, and that felt really weird.

"Let's get back, I have a boyfriend to hurt," I said. She smiled apologetically and took my hand.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded, buried my face into her neck. "Yeah, let's go," I smiled in her neck, but I was nervous. I didn't want to hurt Edward. He didn't deserve that. It was horrible, to know that I would be the reason for his broken heart.

But it had to happen. I had not much of a choice. I wanted to live my fairytale life with Alice. And in order to achieve that, I would have to break things with Edward.

I grabbed her hand, squeezed it and together we walked out of the forest. On our way to our future.

"Edward, I need to speak with you," I said. He came with me into the forest and that's where we broke things off. He told me he'd seen it coming for some time, but he was still hurt. Of course. I hadn't expected anything else from him.

"Jasper has put things into perspective for me. And he's right, Bella. I love you, and I want for you to be happy. If you can't be happy with me, I hope you'll at least be happy with Alice. If she ever treats you poorly, though, she'll has me to answer." He said. I had tears in my eyes, and for the first time they weren't going to fall. I sighed and pulled him into a hug. She smiled at me, he looked hurt, but also happy. Probably because I was happy.

"Oh and Bella, if you ever need a friend, I'm here for you," she said. I smiled once more and kissed him on the cheek.

Once we got back to the house Alice and I went upstairs. We lay on the bed together, I had buried my nose in her hair, breathing in her amazing scent, while she was making circles on my back with her hands. She didn't feel cold to me anymore. She was perfect. I had a feeling that our future was going to be amazing. I didn't need Alice's power to see that. She was perfect and as long as we'd be together all would be fine.

"I love you."

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. I'd really appreciate it if you left me a review saying what you're thoughts are. But only if you want to, of course. **


End file.
